The Cloud Gamer
by Kebara
Summary: Cloud knew there were only so many times someone could be run through by a seven foot katana before they die, so when he perishes at the hands of the resurrected Sephiroth atop the decaying ShinRa tower he isn't surprised to be surrounded by the comforting glow of green. What does get him is the rather hard to miss -Game Over- hovering in front of his face. (REWRITING. CH2 UP)
1. Loading

Upon waking the only thing Cloud Strife, the 23 year old renowned 'Savior of the Planet', was aware of was the pervasive presence of the color green.

It was all that he could see. In fact it was the only thing any of his senses could pick up, he heard the color green, felt the color green, tasted it, and even smell the color green.

Not that he could even guess how one would describe the smell of a color.

Trying to ignore the inescapable backdrop of green Cloud turned his thoughts to how he got wherever it was that he'd just woken up.

'_Where am I?'_

'_What was I doing?'_

'_The last thing I remember is...'_

Bolting into a seated position Cloud reached a hand to a particular spot on his chest

"Sephiroth…" his voice was filled with venom as he recalled the feeling of Masamune sliding between his ribs and through his heart.

He frowned hoping that he was reaching the wrong conclusion, but knew ultimately that he might have to accept the fact that he had fallen in the battle.

There is only so many times one can survive being impaled through the chest after all.

'_Death, is it?'_ He frowned, clenching at the black fabric of his shirt. The set of his shoulders turned down. He'd failed, left his friends alone to face _him_ without his help. He was just as weak as he'd always been, just hiding behind the mask of someone who was strong.

He'd thought he'd finally gotten it, had finally been ready to ask Aerith, ask _everyone _to forgive him. He'd been willing to ask for it, had even felt for a little deep down that he might have it.

Now there was nothing, despite all he was able to do. He'd lost.

Packing his guilt down deep he rose to his feet. There was one last thing he could try, and while he might not have always made the best of his stubbornness (running is not a viable solution to emotional problems) yellow chocobos would fly before he stopped trying now.

If he was truly dead that meant he would be part of the lifestream now, and that meant Zack and Aerith. Just maybe they could help him somehow.

Aerith was the one who always called him, the one who embodied this place for him, so where was she?

His thought process was cut off when a light gathered in front of him and formed a translucent wall. Two words, in large black text, were displayed across the makeshift screen.

**Game Over**

'…'

'…'

"What?"

The message shifted into two smaller pieces of text that again hovered at eye level in front of him on the large screen.

**New Game**

**Continue?**

"Continue what?"

Lines of text wrote themselves in the air, making little to no sense to him.

**Loading…**

**Primary Save Data Corrupt_**

**Secondary Save Data Corrupt_**

**Auto Archive Data Corrupt_**

**Running Recovery…**

**Primary Save Data Lost_**

**Secondary Save Data Lost_**

**Auto Archive Data 68%_**

**Loading…**

**New Game Start_**

**New Save File Created_**

**Archive Transferred_**

**Loading Program…**

**Tutorial Activated_**

**Auto Save Activated_**

**Game Configuration**

Audio – Normal

Video – Normal

Tutorial – **ON**/OFF

Auto Save – **ON**/OFF

**Confirm?**

Suffice to say Cloud was, for lack of a better term, freaking the hell out at this point.

"I died… right? This is the Lifestream? Aerith? Zack? Are you here?" Confusion edged his words as he called out to the distance hoping for some form of explanation or reply.

When no answer was forthcoming Cloud sighed, settling his face into his palm and rubbing wariness from his face.

He turned away, intent on leaving the anomaly behind but the surface simply rotated with him until it settled once more at the centre of his vision. Cloud narrowed his eyes and scowled.

He was blaming Zack for this. He didn't care what was actually going on; he'd learned long ago that when things took a turn for the weird chances were it was all Zack's fault… or Yuffie's, maybe Shinra's, the planet seemed to do some strange things every once in a while too.

Another scan of the scenery revealed no change and it was likely that it wouldn't change given any more time. He wasn't one to really be overly cautious but he also wasn't the type to jump in head first. Then again…he'd already died what was this _thing_ going to do to make it worse?

**Confirm?**

Well he had already decided to try hadn't he? So he'd try this. Focusing once more on the text in front of him Cloud braced himself.

"Confirm"

**Configuration Confirmed_**

**Loading…**

**Save File I Set_**

**Loading Archive Data…**

Cloud raised a brow _'Achievements?'_

A long scrolling list replaced the blinking words. A quick read through of the list had his other brow joining its brother. Hissing in displeasure "This can't be serious."

Listed in all their ridiculous glory where seemingly random events and accomplishments from his life, ranging from impressive to distinctively embarrassing. With _points _assigned.

**Achievements**

**They grow them in Nibelheim** – Complete the Prologue in Nibelheim

**In Crisis** – Survive the Crisis Core Timeline

**Last Reverie** – Survive the Final Fantasy Seven Timeline

**Child of the Advent** – Start the Advent Children Timeline

**Spiky **– Befriend Zack Fair

**Childhood Sweetheart**– Befriend Tifa Lockheart

**Pity the Fool** – Befriend Barrett Wallace

**Mane and Tail**– Befriend Nanaki

**Ai Captain!** – Befriend Cid Highwind

**Cat King** – Befriend Cait Sith

**Slum Flower** – Befriend Aerith Gainsborough

**Tall, Dark and Handsome** – Befriend Vincent Valentine

**Cultural Exchange** – Befriend Yuffie Kisaragi

**Diamond Weapon** \- Defeat the Diamond Weapon

**Ruby Weapon** \- Defeat the Ruby Weapon

**The Fantasy Part I** \- Defeat Sephiroth Unenhanced

**The Fantasy Part II**– Defeat Insane Sephiroth

**Performance Enhancer** – Receive Mako enhancements

**Outclass** – have trait "Third Class"

**Highclass **– have trait "Second Class"

**Overclass **– have trait "First Class"

**Braver** – Learn Limit Break Braver

**Omnislash** – Learn the Omnislash Limit Break

**Battle Square** \- Start a battle in the Battle Square

**Golden Feather** – Obtain a Golden Chocobo

**Treasure Hunter** – Collect at least one of each materia type

**Master Materia** – Master at least one type of materia

**Get Down Mister President** – Save Rufus Shinra

**Sword Smith** – Design and build First Tsurugi

**Ragnarok** – Design and build Fenrir

**Papa Chocobo** – have trait "Father Figure"

**The Nibelheim Bastard** – Reputation in Nibelheim in Negative

**Social Outcast** – Reputation as Shinra Cadet in Negative

**Cadet Drop Out** – Fail the SOLDIER exams

**Kalm Fried Chocobo** – Claudia Strife lost to you

**Frozen Over** – Nibelheim Destroyed

**Under the Knife** – Become an unwilling experiment

**Out for the Count **– have trait "Comatose"

**Living Legacy** – Zack Fair lost to you

**Questionable Sanity** – have trait "Broken Memory"

**Miss Cloud **\- Cross-Dress Unconvincingly

**The Last Ancient** – Aerith Gainsborough lost to you

**Mother Knows Best** – Succumbed to Jenova

**No Time for the Little People** – Over 1000 Bystanders killed

**Ground Zero** – Meteor Dropped

**Please Leave a Message** – Ignore more than 250 Calls of your cell phone

**The Plague** – have trait "Geostigma"

**The Silver Demon** – Killed by Sephiroth

**Funeral Expenses **\- Die for the first time

**No Complete Trophy Sets**

**Achievement Obtained!**

**Dividing By Zero – **Something appears to have broken, how did you manage that?

**New Character Model Unlocked!**

**Continue?**

A bitter frown accompanied the end of the list, having a good amount of your personal history both good '_what little of that there is' _and bad _'quite a bit more of that' _dredged up into the forefront of your mind was an unpleasant experience.

Though the look quickly slipped from his face and was replaced with the much more common visage of neutrality. He should move on.

"Continue"

**Loading…**

**Character Model Selection**

_**CLOUD STRIFE**_

MISS CLOUDIA STRIFE

MECHANIC CLOUD

RANCHER CLOUD

THIEF CLOUD

CLOUD STRIFE+

**CLOUD STRIFE Selected**

**Confirm?**

The old text as removed from the screen and the new list took its place. Alongside it was an image. A projection of his younger self smiling gently back at him. He hadn't seen himself like that in a long, long time. To see himself with that kind of expression was strange. The fact that the image was moving and waving at him was… unsettling.

Cloud turned his head to the list and in the interest of what little of his mental health remained ignored the younger version of himself. Beneath the highlighted CLOUD STRIFE were a few sentences of information.

**Cloud Strife**

**This young man hails from the backwater town of Nibelheim. He's a on the small side and has trouble making friends but kindness comes to him easily and his determination is strong. **

**This model comes with the perk (Focus) which increases a random stat by 1 each level.**

**Basic Model: select for original in game bonuses and restrictions.**

"Character… selection?" Cloud murmured glancing at the head of the list once more. The words Cloudia Strife sent an uncomfortable shiver down his back as visions of purple silk, badly styled wigs and fruity perfume were hastily shoved to the back of his mind. He was about to speak the command just to get this strange process over with when the last title on the list caught his eye.

"Cloud Strife Plus?"

The image in the mirror changed to reflect almost the exact image as before, the only difference being that the new image had a small content smile on its face and a gleam in its eyes that Cloud never had growing up. New lines of text followed the image shift.

**Cloud Strife+**

**Unlocked: Achievement – Dividing by Zero**

**This young man hails from the backwater town of Nibelheim. He's a on the small side and has trouble making friends but kindness comes to him easily and his determination is strong. Not entirely satisfied with his lot in life this young man seeks to better himself in order to help those that he treasures. Surely he is destined for great things.**

**This model comes with the perk (Focus +) which adds 3 points to a random stat each level.**

**This model comes with the perk (Will +) which allows for the allocation of perks every 5 levels instead of 10, beginning at level 10.**

**This model comes with the perk (Going Places), which adds 8 points to CHA every 20 levels the target of interaction is above your level.**

**This model comes with the perk (Divisible by Zero), which eliminates the LUK stat and causes every LUK check to be automatically passed. This perk is locked into this model and is unavailable in any other model.**

**Plus Model: select for the most flexible playing experience. The choices are limitless.**

Cloud sighed in confusion. Very little of this was actually making sense and he wondered if this was actually leading up to anything. But as the only part of the situation that was actually changing was these words he'd go along with it in favour of standing around waiting for something else to happen.

Once more he spoke a clear yet quiet "Confirm."

**Cloud Strife+ Selected**

**Loading…**

With a sound like shattering glass the screen broke apart in a dazzling light show. Small pinpricks of light grew larger and larger until the light was practically blinding. The light obscured even the wispy scenery of what he had assumed to be the lifestream. Cloud flinched back trying to hide his eyes but the glare only became worse.

Just as it turned unbearable something shifted and he felt himself tilting back, phasing through where he'd been standing before, as he started to freefall the light from above became smaller and smaller. Numbness slowly spread over him and his awareness began to slip as he tumbled down and down.

What had he gotten mixed up in this time?

**Loading Complete**

**Game Start**


	2. New Game

Hey everyone, this is now an updated and rewritten chapter of Cloud Gamer, slowly yet surely working out the bugs. I hope you still enjoy it and would like to remind you that while I'm posting this updated chapter that until the next one says that it's been updated that it remains an old version. Feel free to ask any questions. And if you think my rewrite is god awful then I'm sorry to hear that but let me know what you have a problem with and I'll try and make it work within the realms of what I want to do with this story. Happy reading.

* * *

Cloud bolted into awareness, limbs flailing and heart pounding.

He attempted to bring his body to some semblance of combat ready. Unfortunately, during his flailing something had trapped his legs and instead fell face first onto a hard wooden floor. He shouted in pain, grasping at his nose before rolling himself to a seated position.

Peering at his legs, he found the cause of his uncharacteristically ungraceful tumble was a blanket wrapped around his legs. Blinking at the quilted menace Cloud finally became aware of his surroundings.

From the bed he'd just fallen from, to the empty kitchen, to the odds and ends scattered around the small home, everything was exactly like his childhood home in Nibelheim.

He was stupefied; everything in the house was perfect, exactly as it had been in his youth, exactly how it shouldn't be anymore. Nibelheim had burned and no matter what Shinra had done to cover it up it wasn't the same, so how was this possible? There weren't any houses in the lifestream. It was just the lifestream. "What's going on" he mumbled quietly "how…"

Behind him the front door swung open with a gentle creak, turning to the noise Cloud's breath caught in his throat when he was once again met with the sight of something that was completely impossible, or rather someone.

"Cloud? Dearheart, what are you doing on the floor?" it was a voice he hadn't heard in a very long time.

This can't be happening, I never- I couldn't- what!? He was panicking and his heart had lodged itself somewhere up in his throat, making his voice something like a wheeze, "….Mom."

Shoving aside the blankets Cloud heaved himself upright and then grabbed his mother in a tight hug.

His mother had been the greatest part of his life when he was young. Nibelheim had been inhospitable at the best and outright hostile at its worst. Yet his mother, all soft words but roughened mountain edges had made it easier. To hold her again after he'd lost her all those years ago was a balm on his heart at the same time it made it other factors were going to make it impossible for him to enjoy the long awaited reunion.

His mother's teasing voice reached his ears where they were buried in her apron. "Oh, and I thought my boy was too old for hugs now that he'd turned nine? Wasn't that what you told me yesterday?" she finished her sentence with a little laugh.

_Nine…she said nine? What does that mean? _Cloud repeated the sentence to himself slowly, he had lived to the neutrally adult age of twenty-one. Where did nine even enter the equation?

Cloud loosened his hold and leaned back a few inches, blinking slowly when he realized his field of vision was taken up by the waistline of one of his mother's sturdy frocks_. _Whipping his gaze up he was dismayed to see the substantial distance between the top of his head and the smiling face of his mother.

Another equally if not more disturbing problem was hovering above that same familiar face.

**[ Claudia Strife Lvl.31 ]**

**[?]**

He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Cloud?" Claudia moved a hand to brush aside his bangs.

Rewinding the past few moments in his head he threw out a quick response that would placate her. "Changed my mind…" he mumbled into her apron and it ached badly to practically be lying to his mom but he needed time.

She smiled "Boys will be boys I suppose. You'd best get ready for the day, I've a few things I need to do this morning but I'll have your favorites ready for dinner. Now why don't you head outside and enjoy the sun." She ran her hand gently through his hair then turned back out the door leaving Cloud standing there alone.

As soon as the door clicked shut again Cloud rushed over to the mirror sputtering protests

Starring back at him from the reflective glass was the disgruntled and downright_ adorable _face of nine year old Cloud Strife.

Big blue eyes, button nose, wild blonde hair and hovering just above all of that…

**[Cloud Strife Lvl.7]**

"…? Just- _Seriously_?"

He reached out a cautious hand only just brushing the glass where his reflection stared wide eyes and reared back when screens appeared. Two windows, one of which showed a small static image of his body and a number of blank boxes, the other which showed a short column of numbers and various flaps sticking from the side contrary to the usual perfectly straight edges.

* * *

**Cloud Strife – Lvl. 7**

**Title […]**

**STR [07]**

**DEX [12](+2)**

**VIT [10]**

**INT [14]**

**MAG [06]**

**CHR [07] (+3)**

**LUK [?]**

**Gil [0.00]**

**EXP [3250/3500]**

* * *

Its appearance was accompanied by a short bell like sound, before another window popped up as well.

* * *

**Tutorial Notice - Character Screen**

**The Character Screen allows you to review your current stats and equipment.**

**You can access different tabs from the character screen to review your Skills, Achievements, Trophies, Inventory, Titles and Traits and Status.**

**Tap any mirror to access the Character Screen.**

* * *

He waved the windows out of existence and backed away from the mirror determined to ignore the evidence of his lack of sanity as long as he could. Something very _very _weird was going on.

He turned to the little corner of the house that served as the bedroom. At the foot of the smaller bed was an old wooden trunk, which judging by the pant legs sticking out of the side, held his clothes. Popping open the lid he fished through the jumble of clothing for something suitable. He made due with some old pants worn through at the knees and one of the clean shirts from the bottom, a blue shirt that Marlene would have said made his eyes look pretty. He slipped out of his pajamas and into the clothes, and then fished around in the trunk again for a pair of socks. There was a hair tie sitting on the small bedside table, which had him noticing the tickle of long hair down the back of his neck, so he swept the ends his hair into a low tail and shakily made his way to the door.

He stopped just in the entrance of the house, his hand on the handle. His trepidation held him back only so long and he slowly swung the door open.

Cloud almost turned right back around into the house.

His memory of the years before Hojo had never really been clear, but there were things he'd been able to recall with time and concentration. Ambling through the small town in silent contemplation he tried to reconcile what he was seeing with what he actually remembered.

It was a little unnerving.

In the center of town there was the water tower in the town square, tall and slightly rusted on the edges. He'd been pushed off of it once, a strange scar on his knee that Yuffie had once commented on the reminder of the event.

He also remembered sitting on top of the tower making his faithful promise to Tifa.

The surrounding houses seemed to dwarf the small building he had just left. His mother had always been so vibrant, but this little village obviously wasn't being easy on her.

At least it was summer still, and relatively warm on top of that. He could see some wildflowers and taller grass growing on the outskirts of the village, right of the beaten dirt tracks. A bout of long misplaced filial love urged him to gather a bunch for his mother but was derailed when he sidestepped a scowling woman, almost running into her in his inattention.

**[Mrs. Farmer lvl.28]**

A chill wormed its way up his back as the words flickered to life when he looked at her. It was becoming more and more noticeable; that while this was definitely the right town there was also something very wrong about it.

He darted passed the tree line into the woods. Given the details that matched up from his childhood he hoped that the forest would be just as empty of villagers as it had once been. He needed time. His mind was already flipping through what little information he had about the situation trying to find some sort of explanation for his circumstances, floating crystalline tablets of light that appeared and disappeared were a level of not normal he really had no wish to explore, and he had a backlog of emotional shock to work through. Seeing his mother like that was one thing, he didn't what kind of shock he'd get from seeing anyone else.

Thankfully the trees remained his only company and he was able to wander wholly uninterrupted, or he would have had something not flashed and sprung into existence in front of his face.

The world had just dumped another mystery right in front of him in the form of a large golden yellow question mark.

**?**

"…" Cloud examined the offending bit of brightly colored punctuation with a withering glare but its existence persisted.

_These things have all been about touch so far, so… _The diminutive hero mused then cautiously reached out a hand to the question mark. Just as his fingers brushed it, it disappeared, and was replaced by another barrage of slightly transparent blue tinted windows covered in text.

**-PING-**

* * *

**Quest – First Steps**

**It's the first step in your journey.**

**Use skill ANALYZE 5x**

**ANALYZE {lvl 1} 0.0%: Provide information.**

**NPC designations tagged [Human] visible**

* * *

**Tutorial Notice - Quests**

**Optional tasks that can be completed for rewards such as EXP, Items, Skills, Reputation.**

**Start points are marked with a golden ' ? ' symbol. Touching the marker will trigger the quest.**

**There are two types of special quests.**

**Red** **markers indicate a hidden quest that has been revealed by your actions.**

**They can be a reward for special action.**

**Level Skills can be leveled for greater effectiveness through repeated use.**

* * *

**Tier Skills are part of Knowledge Trees.**

**Sufficient knowledge in a subject will unlock a beginner skill.**

**These skills cannot be leveled.**

**Additional knowledge or tasks must be undertaken to unlock higher tier skills.**

**Additional Skills may be necessary to unlock higher tier skills.**

**Insufficient stats or specific statuses may hinder the acquisition of skills.**

**Some Level Skills may evolve into new Tier Skills upon reaching sufficient level.**

**All Skills and Trees can be view in the Character Screen.**

* * *

Cloud calmly read and then waved the text away "This is turning more and more complicated." He mumbled.

He contemplated just turning around and walking away, this had to be a problem he could just leave alone right? He winced at the thought of what Tifa would say if he started thinking like that again.

This must be on about the same weirdness level as aliens and talking cat robots, he'd dealt with it once he could do it again, he could… probably. Maybe it wasn't just like their journey, okay maybe really not like their journey, but he could still try.

Casting a quick glance around for a suitable target, he swiped a small branch with a few leaves still hanging attached from the ground. Now how did one 'activate' a skill? Was it like Materia casting? Well that was a good place to start. His voice was quiet and he was finally noticing how much softer and lighter it was than the timber he was used to when he spoke out in the clearing "Ana...lyze?"

The screen that appeared this time was much smaller than the tutorial windows and a bit more translucent then the eye catching quest window. Skills apparently, were thankfully, just like Materia casting.

**Mountain Hemlock**

**An evergreen tree.**

It was barely the size of his hand and contrary to what the analyze skill boasted, actually revealed very little and was rather obvious too.

Cloud shifted his attention up and easily recognized the hemlock trees around him from the blue-green color of the branch in his hand. It was simple enough to pick something else from the ground, a pinecone this time, and another quick mutter of analyze brought more information to his fingertips.

**Blackjack Pine**

**An evergreen tree.**

**?**

That was different. Wasn't the point of this 'skill' to get information, not questions?

Dropping the pinecone he strode over to the black-red barked trunk of one of the trees with the same cones. He laid a hand on the trunk. It occurred to him that speaking random words aloud did not project the appearance of a healthy mind and in a few tries found the certain mental inflection of _Analyze_ that had the same window appearing.

**Blackjack Pine**

**An evergreen tree.**

**?**

No change. However it appeared that as long as he could lay a single finger on the object he could call up the information. He tried simply staring down a mushroom at his feet, but neither thinking nor speaking the command yielded a result. The second he tried it with contact however it worked.

**Bolete Mushroom**

**A white fleshed mushroom.**

**Cooking material.**

There were no question marks on this one. But it said it was used for cooking instead. Why? What was up with that? He plucked it up and stuffed it in his pocket though along with the few same growing off the same patch, because cooking meant edible and edible meant his… mom would probably want it. Hunting, foraging and keeping small gardens was _expected_ of most families in Nibelheim, unless you could afford delivered supplies. He and Zack had laughed about it once during a mission, about catching and cooking dinner all in one day. He couldn't remember exactly what he used to eat beyond Tifa's stories of wolf roasts and dragon toes, but mushrooms seemed pretty plausible.

He picked a flower plant as well, thinking maybe his mother would like the bundled white blossoms.

**Common Yarrow**

**Flowering plant of the Aster breed native to temperate regions.**

**?**

**-PING-**

* * *

**Quest – First Steps – Complete**

**100 EXP**

**Skill Lvl Up!**

**ANALYZE {lvl 2} 0.0%: Provide information.**

**NPC designations tagged [Human] visible**

**NPC designations tagged [Monster] now visible**

* * *

'Alright that was strangely… easy, non-violent and non-life threatening' and without trying to think on it was also quite distracting from his current predicament. He was, at the least, in much calmer state then when he had awoken and was sure he could manage to convincingly act like everything was fine and that he was okay with the current events.

It was in that moment however that a force introduced itself to his shins and his face was gracefully re-introduced to the ground for the second time in less than an hour. Cloud blinked the dirt out of his eyes just fast enough to catch a glimpse of the fluffy end of what must be a Mu or Lapinion hightailing it through the underbrush.

A rustling from the other direction pulled his attention and he quickly scrambled back from the noise when he caught sight of the words happily protruding over the innocent seeming bush. 'You've got to be kidding me with this'.

**[ Mangy Nibel Wolf Lvl.15 ]**

Said Wolf stalked forwards with its teeth bared and eyes trained on Cloud. Its tongue lolled out, drool dripping down in a decidedly off green color that Cloud prayed was not Mako. The monster edged closer and Cloud reached around for anything he could use to fend it off. He had never missed his blades so much in his life. His fingers closed around a stone which he chucked right at the tip of the wolf's nose.

Normally if he had disadvantageous ground, no weapons and no back up, there still wouldn't be much of a problem. SOLDIER enhancements weren't all trademark eyes and the same amount of muscle in a honey bee hot tub, a well-aimed stone could discourage most scavenging or midsized monsters. However the obvious had escaped Cloud for a moment but watching his improvised weapon bounce harmlessly off the beast's shoulder he remembered that, at 9 years old and 4 foot nothing, Cloud was definitely not enhanced and he slowly got to his feet eyes peeled on the enemy in front of him.

The wolf seemed almost confused for a moment but its lips drew back into a snarl and a growl reverberated in the forest.

_**ENTERING BATTLE**_

* * *

**Tutorial Notice - Battle**

**Battles end through elimination, KO or escape.**

**Defeating an enemy gives rewards such as EXP, Items, Skills, Reputation.**

* * *

"Not helping!"

Throwing himself through the screen, Cloud took off in a mad dash away from the monster. Ears picking up the sounds of claws ripping through the ground behind him.

Chest heaving and legs burning even from the short sprint he checked over his shoulder and threw even more into running as he saw the wolf gaining behind him. He threw whatever he could get his hands on behind him, branches, pinecones and rocks all proved useless. Cloud would have pondered the truth in the saying that you will never run faster than when you manage to get away from a Nibel Wolf but his mind was occupied with only one thought. '_SHIT. OH Shit. OH Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit"_

Now since Nibelheim is situated comfortably near the base of Mt. Nibel most of the forest area is found on nice low level elevations. Cloud's luck unfortunately meant that through the break in the pine trees in front of him was the result of being at a slightly higher elevation; an almost sheer faced cliff drop onto the rocky ground below.

"Oh come on!" Cloud huffed, drew on the last shreds of his stamina and kept going.

Contemplating weather being rend limb from limb or being impaled by masses of spindly stone was more survivable he was suddenly struck by an idea.

A very brilliant and _stupid _idea.

He passed the last of the trees and continued his mad dash towards the edge; he could just picture the monster behind him tensing for the last leap, the thought of fresh meat taking all of the wolf's focus. Cloud was out of breath and out of time, and just as he felt the rancid breath at the back of his neck he ran out of ground and flew straight off the cliff.

Then watched satisfied as the wolf sailed overhead to its doom with a whine as he hung precariously from the edge.

Scrambling back over the drop before he rushed down to his own doom Cloud just managed to heave himself up before he flopped onto the ground dripping with sweat and gasping for air. "Take that you bastard" he huffed.

A muffled thump was followed by the bell noise.

**-PING-**

* * *

**Defeated **Mangy Nibel Wolf **x1**

**EXP 125**

**Gil 20**

**Item Obtained**

Inferior Wolf Fang Necklace

* * *

**Tutorial Notice - Items**

**Items can be equipped or used for effects.**

**To equip, manually apply the item or select from the Inventory on the character screen.**

* * *

**Trophy Obtained!**

**Leap of No Faith – **Aborted a leap from a lethal height.

**1 of 4 – The Brotherhood**

* * *

**Trophy Obtained!**

**Brave Bold Sir Cloud – **Bravely ran away once.

**1 of 3 – The Ballad of Brave Sir Cloud**

* * *

**Achievement Obtained!**

**First Blood –**Kill a monster during the Prologue.

**35 EXP**

* * *

**Tutorial Notice – Achievements &amp; Trophies**

**Achievements and Trophies are earned by completing specific actions.**

**Achievements are individual awards.**

**Achievements reward experience, skill points, titles and special content.**

**Trophies are group awards.**

**Completed trophy sets reward experience, skill points, titles and special content.**

**Achievements and Trophies can be reviewed on the character screen.**

* * *

**Title Obtained!**

**Lilliput Warrior **\- +2 to STR

Kill a monster while 4" tall or less.

* * *

**Tutorial Notice - Titles**

**Titles are earned by completing special actions.**

**Titles grant boosts to stats when equipped.**

**Titles can be reviewed and equipped on the character screen.**

* * *

**Congratulations**

**For running furiously for your life you have received **+1 **to VIT**

* * *

Reading the informative windows Cloud let a pensive frown slip onto his face.

"This… is just like one of Zack's games." He whispered. He worried for a moment that something had happened to his friend in the lifestream to cause the weird phenomenon but he had to dismiss it.

He should be worried about what was going on. He should definitely not be going along with it, but at this point he'd somewhat accepted he wouldn't be able to do anything without more insight and most importantly, time.

"Wonder where they get the Gil."

Leaning up to tap the screen the aforementioned Gil proceeded to fly out and smack him in the face along with a fang that hung from a strip of leather cord.

"Okay, one, OW, two, is every part of this thing going to conspire to kill me?"

Pocketing the Gil and slipping the necklace around his neck he heard a new chime; one less like a bell and more of a wind chime.

**-DA DA DA-**

* * *

**Level Up!**

**Tutorial Notice – Levels and Stats**

**When you have collected sufficient EXP you will level up.**

**When you level up you gain points to attribute to your stats.**

**Strength: Determines physical ability and close range attack power**

**Dexterity: Determines grace, speed and long range attack power.**

**Vitality: Determines stamina, physical defense and health points.**

**Intelligence: Determines rate of skill and knowledge leveling.**

**Magic: Determines ability to perform magic, magic attack and defense power**

**Charisma: Determines ease in social interactions, creating relationships and speaking.**

**Luck:** ** Determines appearance of random challenges, bonus rewards and item drop rate.**

**Leveling will automatically open the character screen.**

* * *

Cloud paused a moment to carefully review the new information and resist the urge to immediately dump all the points into the strength category like the nine year old child he currently was.

He decided to put four in vitality, and one in dexterity, bringing them to fifteen and thirteen respectively, judging that running for his life was more likely to succeed with his current stature than trying to actually fight anything. The rest could be left well enough alone for now. He could find a way to work on getting points outside of a level if it really became a problem.

* * *

**Cloud Strife – Lvl. 8**

**Title […]**

**STR [07]**

**DEX [13](+2)**

**VIT [15]**

**INT [14]**

**MAG [09]**

**CHR [07](+3)**

**LUK [?]**

**Gil [20.00]**

**EXP: 0/4500**

**Stat Points Remaining: 5**

**Focus + : +3 MAG**

* * *

Closing the window he rose to his letting out an exasperated sigh but with a grin on his face.

"Well I guess I'm going to have my work cut out for me."

_SNAP_

**[ Mangy Nibel Wolf Lvl.15 ]**

_**ENTERING BATTLE**_

"GODDESS DAMNIT!"

* * *

Hello all, obviously it's been a bit since I've finished a rewrite for the chapter but I'm working steady so hopefully I can finish the others this summer. Anyway you'll notice that I've changed the story just a bit and the game mechanics a lot. For those of you who were fond of them fear not, **the Zack jokes will return at a later time. **Thanks for reading and have a good one.


	3. Tutorial Start

Hey everyone, Thank you so much for your positive feedback. If anyone has any specific questions about the story feel free to ask I'll try my best to answer. When it comes to getting stronger than he should be, Cloud's going to find that harder than he thinks it's going to be. As for Zack, I have a whole list of plans for Zack.

**Bobboky**: thank you for the note on my math, it has been fixed.

**To my readers: **Please take the time to read the notice at the bottom of this chapter when you are done. It is a mention of how explicit this story will be in the future (which is not much at all really).

Lvl. 8

Str 10

Dex 14

Vit 16

Mag 17

Int 16

Lck (Divisible by Zero)

Next Level: 625/1500

Gil: 100

I don't own anything to do with the final fantasy franchise nor any of its related characters or media.

Here we go.

"Speech"

"SHOUTING"

'_Thought'_

**Game Text**

**\- GAME NOISE – **

_REAL LIFE NOISE_

* * *

By the time Cloud, worse for wear, meandered back into Nibelheim he'd managed to attract the attention of four additional mangy nibel wolves on top of the first one he'd killed.

They each met their fate at the hands of a rather dramatic drop off a cliff face.

Cloud had discovered he had absolutely no fear of heights, which came in handy with how often he seemed to be dangling over the edges of Mt Nibel cliffs.

However it also made him question the effectiveness of his self-preservation instincts.

Killing the wolves had given him more Gil and one had dropped a set of items. He questioned the purpose of a wearable pair of wolf ears and tail.

He'd been able to figure out his Scan skill relatively quickly.

Look at a tree, Scan says **[Tree] Chop for wood.**

Look at a bush, Scan says **[Bush] Forage for berries.**

It was a bit weird just staring at things and suddenly being presented with information, it's not like he wasn't able to just look at anything normally and judge it himself.

He'd yet to have the chance scan himself and was heading back into town to find some reflective surface rather than stay in the woods and most likely get mauled before sundown.

He did figure out he could scan the objects he'd won from battle, the wolf fang necklace he now wore around his neck gave him an additional point in his Strength, which wasn't much based on the fact that it didn't really change what he could and couldn't do in terms of muscle.

He supposed he'd be able to notice a change when he added a larger number of points.

But he wasn't going to turn down a boost in power no matter how minimal.

With the Nibelheim main square in view, Cloud ducked beside the Inn keeping out of sight form any nearby villagers, while conveniently giving him a small glass window in which to check his reflection.

He pulled a bundle of fur from his pocket, deciding to check his second spoil of battle before checking himself out in the mirror.

A slight twinge at how wrong the latter half of that sentence sounded to his poor brain.

'_Planet if I'm going to be spending my time looking for ways to see my reflection people are going to think I'm vainer than Rufus.'_

'_And no one should be vainer that Rufus 'I'm too important for this' Shinra.'_

Focusing again on the ears and tail combo Cloud Scanned the item for info.

* * *

**[Ears and Tail – Nibel Wolf]**

**Embrace your inner puppy with this adorable accessory.**

**+5% chance of encountering wolves in the wilderness.**

**+1 to DEX**

**+10 to MOE.**

* * *

**Tutorial Notice**

**Some instances of social interactions will depend on your appearance or reputation rather than how you perform during the interaction.**

**Reputation**

**Your reputation effects the reaction the general populace of an area will have on you.**

**Reputation can be changed by gaining or loosing points through specific action.**

**Reputation traits are permanent or semi-permanent and effect your reputation in a specific location.**

**Semi-permanent traits can be lost removed through specific action.**

**Some events can only be unlocked with certain levels of reputation.**

**Appearance**

**Your appearance is how you are perceived by individuals.**

**Points can be manipulated in each category to create specific blends of appearance.**

**Each individual will have a certain appearance blend that they find appealing.**

**The closer your appearance to that blend, the more positive the initial interaction will be.**

**An appearance blend that some may find appealing will not be considered so for others.**

**Appearance traits are permanent or semi-permanent and affect your appearance.**

**Semi-permanent traits can be lost through specific action.**

**Some events can only be unlocked with certain levels of appearance.**

**WARNING: Certain appearance mixtures can encourage certain attentions regardless of gender.**

* * *

**[Cloud Strife Lvl.8]**

**Appearance: Adorable Child**

**76 CUTE**

**2 MOE**

**0 UGLY**

**Appearance Traits**

**Fun Sized – **As a child you have a predisposition to being that special brand of cute. **+40 CUTE**

**Plumage of Destiny – **Your hair is iconic, untameable, and adorable. It marks you as destined for greatness, and perhaps a distant relative of the majestic chocobo. **\+ 20 CUTE (0-13) PRETTY (14+)**

**Attracting: Cheek Pinching Grannies, Mothering Chocobos**

**Reputation: Nibelheim: The Village Bastard (-250)**

**Reputation Traits**

**Your Father the Mailman – **Your parents weren't married and your sire didn't stick around to see you born. In a small town like Nibelheim, bastard sons just don't fly. ** -100 to Nibelheim reputation**

**Friendships: None**

**Relationships: None**

* * *

Cloud groaned, Zack had been the first to liken his unruly hairstyle to the large birds, and since he had the stigma had followed Cloud wherever he went.

When he saw his friend again, he'd kick him in the shins. Screw emotional reunions, he'd wear his steel toed boots and dole out some retribution on the firsts overly toned ass.

However, this appearance thing was in a way really useful. Dealing with individuals was going to be a hell of a lot easier than dealing with an entire town that hated your guts, especially if he found what combo gave the best impression. Being given at least some insight into how he looked to other people would let him manipulate that impression the littlest bit to his benefit.

He _almost _cackled. But mischief and evil wasn't really his thing.

Yet.

…

Okay.

Maybe, it was his thing.

Just a little.

…

Or a lot.

More like definitely.

Cloud loved getting into mischief.

No lies.

Most of all he loved getting _others_ into trouble for things he had done.

If the Nibelheimers had really known how much shit he'd gotten into as a child he wouldn't have just been 'That Bastard Strife' he would have been 'That Unholy Mountain Bred Terror behind whom chaos follows like a devoted servant.'

After all, revenge is best served when no one finds out it was you.

He closed the information windows and opened his own menu with a quick glance at the window. He bypassed the information he already knew about his level to

check the other tabs on the window.

* * *

**Character**

**Skills**

**Perks**

**Storage**

**Achievements**

* * *

Tapping on Storage what opened was basically a blank drop down list and to little surprise, more instructions.

* * *

**Tutorial Notice**

**The Storage tab allows you to store a number of items without taking space or adding weight.**

**Items are stored by touching the item to an empty slot in the list.**

**Items can be removed from storage at any point by opening the tab on the character view screen.**

* * *

Quickly doing away with the ears and tail and tapping away the last of the text windows Cloud stepped back into the town square.

There were some people milling about outside. Chatting or moving around the little village doing small errands or chores. He could see the older residents occupying a table outside the Inn, some of the young women were carrying bundles as they walked through town. Nibelheim wasn't the biggest of villages on Gaia, but it certainly harbored enough people that were suited for the remote style of mountain life.

When he wasn't being bombarded with information, chased by wolves, or haunted by old memories being back in his home town was actually pleasant.

'_Sunny day, a light breeze, It's not like I can't enjoy the day, it's apparently my birthday anyway'_

Though he figured the novelty would ware off rather quickly.

Or apparently right at that moment, as a group of children around the same age as him at this point, walked towards him.

He would have been hard pressed to forget those brats from his childhood past but the names and levels accompanying them only solidified the pinched look on his face.

**[Tobias Carmichael lvl. 8]**

The son of the only shopkeepers in Nibelheim, his father had inherited the small shop from his father and so on as far back as the building had been there and eventually Tobias would own it himself. Younger than Cloud by a few months he was about as short as him but his already broad shoulders, mousy brown hair and rather plain face, had him joining the other children rather than being isolated.

**[John Shepard lvl. 11]**

The elder of the two Shepard siblings and the eldest in this group of children, his family raised the only livestock that survived this far up the mountain, that being goats and a few chickens. He had his family's typical blond-brown hair and the hints of his father's heavy set frame. Unquestionably the slightly dim child was the muscle of the group. At least as much as an 11 year old can be.

**[Jane Shepard lvl. 8]**

The younger of the two Shepard siblings and the youngest of the group, fiercely loyal to her brother, she would help him however she could. She constantly smelt of the goat cheeses she helped her mother make and her nails were more akin to claws than not. If Cloud had to guess her position he'd say that she mostly worked as a scout with her spindly legs.

**[Ludwig Townsend lvl. 9]**

This brat was the leader of the ragtag band of misfits, the idea man. His family had only moved up onto the mountain because they found it quaint. Cloud questioned their collective sanity, who moves onto a harsh mountain for fun and who would curse their child with the name Ludwig. It was worse than Cloud! Naming sense aside, they were richer than most of the other inhabitants as his father worked some apparently important job out in Rocket Town, and it showed in his clothes and attitude. He kept his black hair cropped short, thought the world rotated around him, and was fond of shoving his oversized ego into people's faces.

Cloud thought he rather looked like he'd been beaten with the ugly stick.

Aggressively, and multiple times.

**[Tifa Lockhart lvl. 9]**

'_Oh.'_

And then there was Tifa.

Tifa, who had waited for him for years, who cared for him and understood him on a level very few in their group truly had. His Tifa, who had long dark hair and a self-assured gait, and whose greatest assets were her gentle smile and forceful fists.

This Tifa was _not_ his Tifa.

He couldn't picture the woman that she had become in the child in front of him, there was just no comparison.

In fact looking at her the only one he could compare her to right now was Marlene.

He was speechless; he'd forgotten exactly how much Tifa had grown in the years he'd known her.

He was in mourning, realizing that he may never see his Tifa again. He had wanted to stop the events that had formed his Tifa, if he could stop them, than Tifa wouldn't have to grieve nearly as much. But she may also never meet the rest of their comrades, never becomes one of the worlds most renowned martial artists, never own seventh heaven, never take care of Marlene and Denzel, never stand beside him.

For the first time it sunk in that he had _died _and his Tifa was _gone._

'_Everything is gone'_

'_What should I do?'_

And then the answer hit him like a fist to the face.

No wait.

There was an actual fist hitting him in the face.

He stumbled and fell back into the dirt a burning pain in his nose. John stood above him fist cocked with a small spattering of blood on his knuckles, obviously the one who had hit him in the face.

Ludwig pushed John aside to sneer down at Cloud.

"Hey Airhead! Pay attention to me when I speak, learn to respect your superiors. Oh that's right I'm sorry you don't have enough of a brain between your ears to learn anything!"

The petty put downs were accompanied by jeers by the rest of the group.

"I heard in town it was your birthday! Didn't you want to celebrate with us, huh Airhead?"

A swift kick connected with Cloud's side. The pain was dull compared to the shock of remembering how scared of these little shits he was a child, he was a joke!

'_The hell is this kids problem?!'_

Through the haze of childish insults and weak booted feet, past the venomous eyes of most of the children he met Tifa's gaze.

She'd neither ridiculed him nor supported him. Just stood and watched as he was surrounded by the others.

And it was in her eyes that he found the familiar. That look of, come home soon we'll be waiting, don't worry I'll always have your back.

Then Cloud remembered.

All he'd ever wanted was for the people he cared about to be happy.

_For them to forgive him…._

Friends and family, people he loved, as long as they were happy so was he.

_Forgive him for never realizing…._

It didn't matter if this was his world or not, he cared.

_All this time it was himself…_

Everyone deserved their happiness.

_That he needed to forgive the most…_

All he could do was try to make it happen.

_But, they were right…_

That was his answer.

_There was nothing to forgive…_

That's what he'd do.

_There never was._

Cloud smiled at Tifa who looked taken aback to be receiving the gesture, then turned his attention to the continued assault on his person.

He was a little affronted that their light punches and kicks were actually hurting him at all.

Then again, he wasn't as strong in this body, it wasn't enhanced. If he'd had his enhanced body there would be no problem, an instinctual move would have had him up and out of any trouble. He _knew _what he needed to do for almost any combat situation, a skill earned the hard way in many life or death battles, but in this young form could he _physically _do it?

When a foot connected solidly with his face he decided not to worry.

He'd just have to try.

Shifting his weight to follow the momentum of the kick he rolled back over his shoulder and settled on the balls of his feet, putting distance between him and the other children.

'_Good'_

Simple maneuvers were still within his grasp.

He shouldn't push his luck though.

So when the children paused their assault he smirked, stood at military attention, snapped of a salute and took a deep breath.

'_I blame Zack being a bad influence for everything that's about to happen'_

"Attention Idiots! Your mother was a Cactuar and your father smelt of Gysahl Greens! That is all!"

Enjoying the bewildered look on their faces for only a moment Cloud turned and proceeded to get the hell away from the frozen group.

Quickly bounding out of sight and to safety, Cloud practically vibrated with excitement a devious grin on his face.

'_This is going to be fun.'_

* * *

Hello thank you again for reading my story. Comment if you'd like.

**ATTENTION **:I'd like to iterate one more time that currently i do not plan for there to be downright sex in this story nor explicit sexual acts, especially while Cloud is still a child. There will be flirting,jokes and some possibly suggestive moments, but no sex. The appearance mechanics are being used for comedy and as stated above first impressions. It is outlined the way it is now because it will expand upon those categories when Cloud is older. Again this specific brand of comedy will not involve Cloud as a young child. It will appear later when he is of the age that it would plausible and not uncomfortable (aka teenager) for these interactions to occur. If anyone has had trouble understanding or is concerned please either comment your specific issues or feel free to PM for a more complex explanation. I am writing with an idea in mind, but i still want you all to be comfortable reading the story.

Thank you and see you soon.


	4. Quest Accepted

Hey everyone, Thank you so much for your positive feedback. If anyone has any specific questions about the story feel free to ask I'll try my best to answer.

I'll remind you once more to please read the note at the bottom of the previous chapter for the warning on sex in this story.

I was asked a few questions last chapter, here are the answers

**Pure Will Perk**: a point is automatically added to each stat on top of the 10 points Cloud is able to distribute. You can't tell during Cloud's first level gain because there were no earlier stats to make a comparison to.

**Going Places Perk**: A little harder to explain, reputation and appearance still matter. What the perk gets rid of are the other biases. For example if 9 year old Cloud would try to discuss the finer points of motorcycle maintenance with someone 3 times his age normally he would be ignored based solely on the fact he is 9. The perk eliminates that restriction and allows him to interact with anyone. How the interaction goes is based on his reputation, appearance and most importantly how he handles the interaction.

**Gaining Experience:** Cloud received a very little amount of experience from the nible wolf, this is because he didn't actually battle the wolf. The simplest way to earn exp is through battle, but that is because you are perceived to be working hard during the battle. Cloud will eventually earn exp when he is successful in using any skills he learns or in situations that require him to work very hard. The more effort put in the more exp.

And one last thing: **Levels** do **not** indicate **Age**

Lvl. 8

Str 10

Dex 14

Vit 16

Mag 17

Int 16

Lck (Divisible by Zero)

Next Level: 625/1500

Gil: 100

I don't own anything to do with the final fantasy franchise nor any of its related characters or media.

Here we go.

"Speech"

"SHOUTING"

'_Thought'_

**Game Text**

**\- GAME NOISE – **

_REAL LIFE NOISE_

* * *

"Find the little Bastard!"

"Where'd he go?"

"Check the woods!"

"What's a Cactuar?"

"Over here!"

"Come on maybe…."

The voices tapered off as they moved farther and farther from Cloud's hiding space.

Wedge tight between a barrel and an old wooden box Cloud watched the tiny figures dashing up on of the paths into the woods.

Pulling himself out of the small space he swept of the dirt clinging to his clothes before reviewing his memory of the last few minutes to the forefront of his mind.

Spending a large portion of his life comatose, crazy, and with holes in his memory had pushed Cloud into improving his recall where he could.

Though he never did remember the lost parts of his time in Shinra, remembering the past minutes in stark detail would be no problem.

Considering the information that had come to him upon seeing the other children he guessed that memories of his childhood up to this point wouldn't be a problem either.

Judging by the 'level' that each of them had, you generally gained a level each year.

Tifa had surprisingly been a level higher; she obviously had been doing something the others hadn't. Cloud realized that he had been behind by two levels when he first woke and was still behind by one.

He thankfully didn't feel all that hurt so whatever damage they had managed to land on him wasn't serious.

It also didn't paint a good picture for exactly how much work he'd need to put into getting stronger.

And is he was going to be going up against the likes of Sephiroth again he had a lot of work to do.

A _lot _of work.

He had to get to Midgar at some point and Shinra recruited for cadets starting at 13.

That meant he had a minimum of 4 years in Nibelheim to get things done.

There was his relationship with Tifa. Jenova who should still be sequestered up in the reactor. Vincent was locked in his coffin sleeping beneath the mansion. Gaia, his Mom was still here!

'_and I can't do anything because I'm tiny and useless'_

Cloud cringed, picturing himself trying to get to the reactor only to fall from the icy cliffs.

Or get buried in an avalanche

Eaten by wolves.

Freezing to death.

Roasted by a dragon.

Eaten by said dragon.

Gouged, beaten, slashed, crushed, chewed, pulverized and torn limb from limb.

Ah Nibelheim.

Home Sweet Mountain of Doom.

So in the interest of avoiding a violent and traumatic death, the first thing on Cloud's list was _Quests._

Quests meant experience, which meant higher levels, which meant better stats, which meant a very much not dead Cloud.

Assuredly the preferred option in any given situation.

Cloud walked slowly, searching for one of the hovering question marks that were supposed to mark a quest.

The village seemed disappointingly empty, with no bobbing punctuation appearing in his line of sight.

He was worried that he's need to return to woods to find more and risk getting hunted by the wolves again. As he approached the shop however a few bursts of blue and yellow revealed a series of four question marks-two blue and two gold-resting under the front window.

**? ? ? ?**

With the appearance of the first four little burst of color spread through the small town. A couple blue markers were at his home and near the water tower. A few gold markers were placed at random buildings, and two grey ones, one sitting on Tifa's front step and one leading out of the village and down the mountain.

**? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?**

Cloud counted out his available quests, plans whirling through his head.

'_Okay good start, looks like some of them are repeatable and that should help in gaining experience, and I'll bet more will show up as I finish these. I can't do anything about the grey ones right now I guess so I'll do the blue ones first, they'll probably be shorter, and then I'll do some gold ones and…..'_

"How in the PLANET am I supposed to get up THERE?!"

Sitting innocently atop the Inn's chimney, on the tallest possible point in Nibelheim sat a single golden question mark.

**?**

"But I-I …How? Just… come on! Really…? I'd kill myself trying to get up there! This is the only neck I have and I'd rather not break it climbing some Gaia forsaken chimney!"

Cloud kicked at the ground, trying to think of a way to get up there. Getting to _all _of the quests was important if he was trying to get as much experience as possible.

Behind the scowling boy an old man stepped out from the shop door, face adorned with a wiry white beard and his own impressive scowl.

"You'll not be breahkin' yur scrawny neck anyvere near ma door Strife!"

The man's accent was as thick as his hair atop his head wasn't and his gruff voice broke Cloud from his deliberating, who then slowly turned around to meet the grizzled grey-eyed face of the older man.

**[Miloslav Carmichael lvl. 51]**

"ah, hahah…ha, of course not mister Carmichael."

One bushy eyebrow raised in response.

If Cloud hadn't been 23 in his 9 year old body, he would have broken out in cold sweats. Miloslav Carmichael was the head of the Carmichael family, and Tobias' grandfather. Every town has that one person everyone respects and no one wants to go against.

In Nibelheim that position belonged to the disgruntled and slightly decrepit Miloslav, and his intimidating eyebrows.

The topic of conversation was only making it more awkward.

"I'll …ah just.."

"Vat?"

"…just…"

"Speak up!"

"go…"

Under the scrutiny of the mighty brows Cloud lunged forward quickly swiping the four quest markers in front of the store and beat a hasty retreat.

* * *

**-PING- -PING- -PING- -PING-**

**Quest Accepted**

* * *

A curious look passed over Milo's face,

"Veird child."

And he returned to the domain of his shop.

Cloud glanced over his shoulder as he slowed down a few buildings away.

"Weird old man."

He turned his attention to the new quest windows he'd just opened.

* * *

**Quest – Errand Run –Daily**

**Talk to the shopkeeper and help them gather any needed items.**

**Quest –Clean Sweep –Daily**

**Improve your reputation at the shop by volunteering to help clean.**

**Quest – Trading Up**

**Miloslav Carmichael will trade you a mystery item if offer him Cloudberries**

**Quest –Delivery Boy**

**The shopkeeper doesn't have time to make deliveries, take the packages on the front porch and deliver them to their recipients.**

* * *

'_Damnit, I'll have to go back to the shop to do these'_

Cloud returned to his collection of the quest markers, trying to get them all before the other children eventually made it back into town and found him.

First the three near the water tower.

* * *

**-PING- -PING- -PING-**

**Quest – Training Montage –Weekly**

**The more you sweat in training, the less you bleed in combat. Train by running a minimum of 15 miles a week for a chance at increased stats.**

**Quest – Backwoods Experts **

**You've got that rugged country feel. Spend a total of 15 hours in the woods within a week to unlock the Nibel Woods Quests.**

**Quest – The Devil in Disguise – Daily**

**Avoid making a ruckus in town and you will improve your reputation with the villagers.**

* * *

'_A little tricky but definitely doable'_

He gets the two at his house next.

* * *

**-PING- -PING-**

**Quest – Chores – Daily**

**Make sure to do your chores and keep your mother happy. Complete the daily chore you mother assigns to you.**

**Quest – Home Library –Weekly**

**Your mother keeps the shelves stocked with books; spend a minimum of 10 hours a week reading for a chance at increased stats.**

* * *

'_Even simpler'_

Next were the three spread around the town.

One near the Inn.

* * *

**-PING-**

**Quest – Tall Tales**

**Listen to the drunken ramblings of the bar customers to improve your reputation at the Inn and maybe learn some secrets.**

* * *

One leading up the mountain.

* * *

**-PING-**

**Quest – Junior Mountaineer**

**Smell that fresh mountain air. Spend a total 10 hours on the mountain within a week to unlock the Quests.**

* * *

And the last in front of the old Shinra mansion.

* * *

**-PING-**

**Quest – Breaking and Entering**

**The abandoned mansion has been the town spook house for years, Get inside the mansion to unlock the Shinra Mansion Quests.**

* * *

'_That's all of them'_

Cloud shot a glare to the top of the Inn.

'_Except you, you inconveniently placed bastard'_

* * *

**-PING-**

**Achievement Obtained**

**Busybody – **Run more than 10 quests at any given time.

**Special Item Obtained**

**Quest Log**

**Tutorial Notice**

**The Quest Log will keep track of all quests that you are currently running.**

**Open the Quest Log to view the quest summaries.**

* * *

Closing the windows Cloud remembered to duck just in time to have a small leather bound book sail over his head.

Turning to grab the book he flipped the front cover up and saw a golden stylized Q embossed into the black leather.

Opening the little book caused a window to pop up showing the names of the quests he had accepted and tapping a name gave the same information he'd gotten when he's touched the markers.

Tucking the book into his pocket Cloud glanced at the sky, the sun was only beginning to move from its peak so it was only early afternoon. Plenty of time to some quests finished.

A glance at the back at the shop showed Mrs. Carmichael sweeping out front. The portly woman was much easier to deal with than her father-in-law.

**[Doris Carmichael lvl. 24]**

Approaching her and explaining his intentions to help had him with a broom in hand sweeping at the porch and stairs with the woman keeping a sharp eye on him from her new position in a rocking chair.

"Is there anything else I can help with after this?" He asked quietly

Doris raised her eyebrows, a move taught after being subject to it for years, and gave a thoughtful hum.

"If you're being serious there are some packages to be dropped off right here and we're in need of more wood inside, if you could bring it to the back door from the pile."

Cloud sent her a subtle smile and a nod and turned his attention back to the repetitive action of sweeping as time passed.

_Swish_

_Swish_

_Swish_

* * *

**-PING-**

**Quest – Clean Sweep – Daily – Complete**

**EXP 5**

**Tutorial Notice**

**Completed daily quests will remain in your quest log and can be repeated the following day.**

**Abandoning a quest has no repercussions.**

* * *

Tapping away the windows was quickly becoming an instinctual reaction.

And annoying.

"That`ll be enough boy, grab some wood from the back pile and move it to the door. `Bout 30 logs will do. "

Cloud nodded and moved round to the back making quick work of moving the wood.

* * *

**-PING-**

**Quest – Errand Run – Daily – Complete**

**EXP 10**

* * *

Returning to the front he found the porch empty except for a small stack of packages. Another hour or so had passed while he worked; the sun was beginning to creep behind the other side of the mountains. It was by no means late but it would be getting darker much faster and that would pull the other children back to the village.

He'd want to get the mail delivered, and himself safety stowed away at home if he wanted to avoid them.

If he wanted to avoid Tifa.

He might have pushed it aside for now, but there were a lot of issues he still had to work through before he was comfortable seeing her, or any of his old friends.

He would do it though, he had to.

So he grabbed the boxes and quickly moved to the listed homes.

Bergmann, Kastner, Shepard, Wirth, Nadel.

Most gave him a sour look before taking their mail and slamming their doors. One gave him a smile. One even said thank you.

And then there was a package for Strife.

Stepping back into his home he smiled at the soft humming of his mother as she worked at the stove.

"Hey Mom, I have mail from the shop for you."

* * *

**-PING-**

**Quest – Delivery Boy – Complete**

**EXP 25**

* * *

He pulled off his boots, setting them next to his bed.

"There you are my little storm cloud! I'm making your favorite dinner for your birthday, come give me a hand won't you."

He smiled

"Sure mom"

As the sun sank lower and lower past the mountains Cloud continued to spend the evening with his mother. Laughing, talking and getting to know her all over again. Sometimes he'd just be able to sit and listen to her, talking about how old he was getting or small little tidbits about the town or her day, and then he'd laugh along and tell her a bit about his.

His mother had been the center of his universe during his childhood. Losing that had been heartbreaking. It still was.

So when he was corralled into bed he lay there, dreading the days where he'd have to be around everyone again.

All the people he'd lost.

The ones he'd left behind.

Those he couldn't save.

He chocked down a deep sigh.

'_My mother, Avalanche, Aerith and …._

_Damnit…._

_Zack too._

* * *

Apologies for the extravagant authors note.

But on another one, please, please stay with me on this story, cause this chapter and the next may seem a little dull but universes need to be built and it hasn't been long enough for any true character development to happen beyond the first little bits and pieces. I love Cloud to bits but he's got a rough road ahead of him and he has no idea what's in store.

See you soon.


	5. Daily Grind

Hey everyone! Merry Whatever Holiday you Celebrate and if you don't have one right now then Happy Whatever the Next One Is and to everyone Here I Gift Thee an Update.

Sorry it's taken so long. (I apologize for my consistently extravagant authors notes)

I'm so happy that you enjoy this story so here are some answers for reviewers.

If anyone is still confused over why Cloud doesn't just go kill some wolves to gain levels or why some older people have ridiculously high ones here are some quick points to remember.

Cloud is currently rather weak and as simple as it seems to just randomly go beat up Nibel wolves he's reluctant because he FEELS weak as well.

Old people have been gaining experience their whole lives. It is not necessarily always gained with strength and stat points are not necessarily distributed equally. Additionally ageing would come with its own set of stat restrictions.

There will be a number of little quests that don't give huge experience because those are tasks that are given to 9 year olds. (I won't bother to write too many of them)

There is a lot of stuff about mechanics of the system that can't be easily included yet. It always helps to ask if you're unsure.

This chapter is meant as a brief overview of a collection of events that happen to Cloud over a series of months. The next chapter will feature even more of a time skip, so it's been a slow start but we're starting to move along.

**ON UPDATE SCHEDULE: **I will not make excuses for why it has taken so long so I will simply apologize. I will tell you though that I am currently a university student and as such have some things that must come before writing. I will try to update at least once a month or preferably once every two weeks. However expect lag during midterm and exam periods. For me this is mid-October, December, mid-February and April. Also I will try and update frequently over holidays but social obligations may call me away.

And a small note that learning a skill is different from obtaining a skill

Lvl. 8

Str 10

Dex 14

Vit 16

Mag 17

Int 16

Lck (Divisible by Zero)

Next Level: 665/1500

Gil: 100

I don't own anything to do with the final fantasy franchise nor any of its related characters or media.

Here we go.

"Speech"

"SHOUTING"

'_Thought'_

**Game Text**

**\- GAME NOISE – **

_REAL LIFE NOISE_

* * *

'_A lot can happen in a year'_

Cloud considered all that had happened to him so far since waking up about a year ago, his 23 year old memories in his tiny 9 year old body, back home in the freezing cliffs of Nibelheim

Adjusting was not easy.

Without a proper outlet to vent his guilt and frustrations without seeming completely insane he'd thrown himself into the quests and into plotting about the future.

It had been, to borrow a bit of Cid's colloquial language, the stupidest god damn idea that he'd ever had.

Though…. it wasn't as if everything had gone rotten as Shinra Sr. right away.

In fact for the first little while it had been working great.

* * *

**-PING-**

**Quest – Home Library –Weekly – Complete**

**EXP 30**

* * *

Cloud let out a sigh as the window finally let him know that he'd managed the required 10 hours of reading in order to complete one of his weekly quests. His mother had always had a moderately substantial collection of books and when he'd expressed the want to read some of them she'd been more than happy enough to give him some.

However, she would only give him a very specific set of books.

'Elementary Common', 'Basic Mathematics', 'The Wanderer's Guide to Flaura and Fauna' and 'Legends and Gods of Gaia'.

_Elementary school books._

His 23 year old brain rebelled at reading long ago learned material but he did manage to learn something new.

Finishing the first book cover to cover had given him a new skill.

* * *

**Research**

**This skill allows for greater retention of knowledge while researching. Increased point gain in skills when reading.**

**Activation: Passive**

* * *

Reviewing what he'd originally thought would only be 2 skills revealed a slightly larger list. There were still only a few things listed but it showed that there was a lot he didn't know about his situation and that wasn't good.

* * *

**Active Skills**

**Scan Lvl.1 – 20**

**Passive Skills**

**Research Lvl.1 – 0**

**Cooking Lvl.1 – 3**

**Housekeeping Lvl.1 – 10**

**Language Lvl.1 – 40**

**Survival Lvl.1 – 14**

**Knowledge Skills**

**Mathematics Lvl.1 – 22**

**Monster Lore Lvl.1 – 20**

_**(Past Skills Locked)**_

* * *

The explanation for the point system had been pretty extensive but boiled down to a few simple points.

The points indicated how much he knew in a skill.

He could get points either through studying or practicing.

The more points the better he would be able to either use the knowledge and its benefits or the skill itself.

More complicated subjects could only be 'learned' after the basics had passed a certain amount.

If he didn't have the right amount of points, he wouldn't be able to follow through on an action because of stat checks.

Once skills reached a certain point they would level up for increased affects. The higher the level the harder it was to gain points.

He also learned that although he knew he knew things about mechanics and medicine and other advanced topics, and the system knew that he knew these things. The categories were _locked._

Meaning he couldn't use the knowledge he had to actively do things without first finding out how to unlock it.

Without any idea how to accomplish that he settled for reading the books he had. Now that he'd finished the last of the little pile he'd begin plotting on how to get his hands on the others in his mother's collection.

Cloud glanced at some of the titles that lined the bookshelf

'_Though I'm not exactly sure if I want to know why my mom has books like these'_

Sitting on the shelf was a slew of titles ranging from average and expected to strange and completely out there.

_The Compendium of Common Diseases_

_The Very Big Book of Ethics_

_The Big Book of Little Injuries_

_The Little Book of Big Injuries _

_Moderate Mathematics_

_The Mysteries of Materia_

_Loveless_

_Tracking, Trapping and Trying Not to Get Yourself Killed_

_1001 Ways to Curse your Unfaithful Lover_

_Idiots Guide to Home Repair_

_500 Ways to Cook Wolf_

_500 More Ways to Cook Wolf_

_500 Further Ways to Cook Wolf_

_Ways to Cook 500 Creatures Other than Wolf_

_So You Created a Wormhole: The Time Travelers Guide to Time Travel_

_Knitting, Threading, and Stitching for the Slightly Sinister_

He decided that pondering on his mother's questionable reading material could wait. He had quests to complete and stats to gain. Maybe he'd be able to find those cloudberries up on the mountain.

He pulled on his boots and grabbed an extra jacket and dashed out the door.

* * *

Cloud heaved another box up onto a shelf.

He was working at the shop again, an easy daily quest that seemed to be paying off with the small steady gain of experience and the moderately less murderous looks he was getting from the owners. The rest of the village still liked to glare holes in the back of his skull when they thought he wasn't watching though.

He walked back outside to grab another box; today he was helping them unload cargo from the supply truck and into storage. The ramshackle truck managed to make it up the mountain about once every few weeks, bringing the town supplies that they would otherwise be without. Grabbing another crate he gagged as the smell of cabbage assaulted his poor nose.

'_I think we can be without these, who would want so much cabbage anyway?'_

"Put yur back into it boy! I vant mah cabbages!"

Milo was sitting by the back door to the shop ordering Cloud around like he was an idiot.

'_Oh of course they're his stupid smelly vegetables'_

He took a few more steps and shoved the crate onto the last remaining spot on the shelf, heaving a sigh of relief.

"That's the last of it right ?"

The old man just gave a grunt of confirmation.

The fact that he was starting to be able to understand what the many different grunts meant was becoming slightly concerning to Cloud.

* * *

**-PING-**

**Quest – Errand Run – Daily – Complete**

**EXP 10**

**\+ 1 to Nibelheim Reputation**

* * *

That was a sign that he was free to go, the quest would only finish after whoever he was doing work for that day was satisfied with what he had done.

"Alright then , see ya."

He kicked at the dirt wondering what he should try working on next; there was little he could do in the village right now so his best bet was trying to spend some time in the woods or on the mountain. He'd finished the original woods quest easily and now it was just a matter of finding the quest symbols, he couldn't say the same for the mountain where he could barely spend ten minutes without getting chased off by some high level creature.

Yes the words Extra Large Nibel Wolf equate to one extra-large serving of NOPE.

…

Woods it was.

"Strife."

He looked back over his shoulder at Milo.

"Keep up the hard vork."

The man walked back into the shop after his out of character statement but Cloud could vaguely hear what sounded like 'mah cabbaaaaaages'.

'_That's a little more attached to cabbages then anyone has a right to be…'_

Shrugging and deciding it really wasn't any of his concern he quickly made his way through town and onto the path into the forest.

'_I've got plenty of other things to deal with.'_

* * *

Running for his life was not something he'd signed up for.

Granted about the only thing he'd ever signed up for before was the Shinra military, though he hadn't even enlisted in this life yet.

Once or twice already he'd entertained the thought of not signing up at all. But that would mean staying in Nibelheim and as much as he loved his mother and his new resolve to see her grow to a fantastically old age, he doubted he would survive the tender mercies of Nibelheim that long.

It was becoming questionable if he'd even survive them today.

The gang of children had finally realized that he spent most of his free time out of the village and in the woods. So when he'd made his way down the path as usual, they were waiting to ambush him.

Despite the work Cloud had been putting into getting experience he was still only a level 8 to the other group's average level of 10. The only thing he had on them was his speed, and he was still thanking himself for choosing his dexterity when he first leveled up or else that wouldn't be the case.

In short he had only just managed to lose them but the result was quickly becoming the most _vicious _game of hide and seek he'd ever been forced to participate in.

He was pressed close to the trunk of a large tree, taking slow deep breaths in order to stay silent. The crunching of dead leaves on the ground alerted him to someone coming closer. He crouched down lower hugging what little shadows existed under the tree wishing that he had the same knack at disappearing that Yuffie had always flaunted.

'_Only reason she ever got away with stealing our material in the first place' _

Fortune was in his favour however and the footsteps passed by him without incident.

* * *

**-PING-**

**Skill Obtained - Stealth**

**Stealth**

**By quietly and subtly you blend in with your surroundings this ability may obscure your presence from those [Lvl.10] and below when not already in sight.**

**Activation: Passive**

* * *

Cloud blinked at the window, wondering, not for the first time, if this thing was just somehow reading his mind. His budding career as a ninja would have to wait though as the sound of voices carried back over to his hiding spot.

Focusing his attention out onto the trees he grimaced when two names flashed into being ,

**[Ludwig Townsend Lvl.9]**

**[Tobias Carmichael Lvl.8]**

Their normally green markers were a bright red indicating that they were currently enemies.

He pressed himself as far back into the tree as he could, but the rough bark behind him was an obvious detriment to any escape attempt. Before he could choose between running left or right a small screen silently appeared at his side, lower and more off center than the normal bits of information.

**Climb Tree?**

To further complicate things for the first time a red quest appeared in front of him before quickly forming into and equally red window.

* * *

**-PING-**

**Instance Quest – Out on a Limb**

**Escape from the encounter unharmed and return home for increased reward.**

* * *

More text appeared on the window.

* * *

**Tutorial Notice**

**Stat checks occur when undertaking a specific task and are measured against your current stat values and sometimes specific skills. They will frequently occur during quest instances, battle or social encounters and during the use of specific skills. Tasks greatly below your current stat and skill level will not engage a check. Common tasks will not usually engage a check except in cases where your stats or skills are greatly below what you are attempting to accomplish.**

**Passing a stat check will allow you to complete the action you are trying to attempt.**

**Failing will result in an incomplete action and may incur damage and item loss.**

**Failing may introduce new hidden skills.**

* * *

The last word, and the window, disappeared leaving behind the small screen. With his other options not looking any better Cloud looked up at the branches above his head. There was the chime of a bell and text scrolled rapidly past his eyes before vanishing.

**STR 10/10**

**DEX 14/10**

…

**CLEAR!**

He gripped the lowest one and then swung his body up, rapidly ascending higher into the tree. His scramble up through the limbs had the unfortunate side effect of alerting the incoming bullies.

"I can see you Strife, no more running! Get your girly ass down here!"

Ludwig was quick to insult and stood resolute at the bottom of the large tree with Tobias. His sit and wait tactic would have been effective if Cloud had been a normal child.

But Cloud was at least in spirit a hardened warrior had fought of much worse in the past and even in this body.

He had also learned the battle capabilities of the force known as gravity.

'_Eat boot you brat'_

Face impassive he met the eyes of his enemy and with a small spring launched himself from his perch at his face.

Predictably the two on the ground were unprepared for their perceived target to fling himself at them and so, were also unprepared for when his two boots met Ludwig's face with a satisfying crunch.

Cloud would have taken the time to appreciate knocking the boy down a peg but Tobias was still standing and his attention would be only be on the bloody faced Ludwig ground into the dirt for so long.

So taking the head start for what it was he quickly absconded from the scene with a fine performance of 'exit stage left'.

* * *

**-PING-**

**Defeated Ludwig Townsend**

**EXP 50**

**Item Obtained**

**Hunting Knife**

**Quest - Out on a Limb – Complete**

**EXP 200**

**Gil 200**

**\+ 1 Dex**

**\+ 1 Str**

**Item Obtained**

**Leather Boots**

**Leather Gloves**

**Skill Obtained – Acrobatics**

**Acrobatics**

**When attempting an action involving both STR and DEX only during stat checks add a single point to each category for the duration of the check.**

**Activation: Passive**

**Achievements Obtained**

**Boot to the Head – **Execute your first boot to the head knockout.

**Blood of Thine Enemy – **Defeat a non-monster adversary during the Prologue.

**Arm Yourself – **Obtain a Real weapon during the Prologue.

* * *

He'd planned and plotted, judged the distance and height. No new quests had appeared in the past few days and he was getting on edge.

The only one left that wasn't repeatable was the one on top of the Inn chimney.

So upon acquiring a small ladder, a generous amount of rope and some space from the prying eyes of the village he put his plan into action.

In hindsight he'd never been the best at making plans.

The ladder he'd taken was too short and it took him standing on the very top and on the balls of his feet for him to get high enough to get enough arc in his toss.

While the rope had managed to hook something on the roof with the rough loop he made and seemed stable with a tug when he began climbing he had a moment to realize his mistake when a stat check appeared.

**Climb with Rope?**

**STR 10/25**

**DEX 15/20**

**Acrobatics 4/20**

**Knot Tying 0/20**

**Rope Techniques 0/15**

…

**CRITICAL FAIL**

"Wait what…"

_CRASH_

Whether the knot gave out or whatever it was caught on came away didn't matter because he lost the all the support that was holding him upright and fell from the rope to the ground, catching the ladder on the way down.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow. "

Dreading the bruises he knew he'd have to deal with Cloud shoved the ladder off of his poor stomach and dusted himself off before he stalked away mumbling under his breath.

* * *

**Learned Skill**

**Knot Tying**

**Rope Techniques**

* * *

…

The second attempt ended similarly when his box structure toppled over and he ended up stuck upside down in the resulting pileup.

"Get me OUT of here!"

* * *

**Learned Skill**

**Architecture**

* * *

The third went no better with a misguided attempt involving roof jumping and a moderately serious amount of damage to his face.

'_Not the face. NOT THE FACE!'_

The fourth fifth and sixth attempts all involved the use of copious amounts of rope.

* * *

**\+ 5 Rope Techniques**

**\+ 3 Knot Tying**

* * *

And rope _burn._

* * *

**Learned Skill**

**First Aid**

* * *

The seventh was actually a good idea; he tried sneaking through the Inn proper. Before he'd been been accosted by the Innkeepers wife all had been going well. He peeled vegetables for hours.

* * *

**\+ 10 Cooking**

* * *

"Keep peeling boy, there's stew that needs cooking and be grateful I'm not throwing you in it"

The eighth attempt was not to be spoken of under any circumstances and all injuries in unmentionable places were swiftly and righteously blamed on Zachary Fair and his habit of exaggerating stories.

That was the last attempt he made for some time.

* * *

So maybe it hadn't been that great.

'_All my fault, though'_

Thinking back he could remember the how much he'd been ignoring the people around him and how isolated he'd become.

The second worst thing was how he'd begun to swing through moods and points of view so violently recalling it gave him whiplash. One second he'd be his usual sullen and quiet self the next he'd be cracking jokes and throwing punches or smiling softly and passively going with the flow and at times he would even catch a dark thought or two moving through his head. He was still trying to balance his moods and figure out what was going on with his already fragile emotional state.

When it came to the worst thing that happened…

He should have remembered, should have been prepared for it.

There were a lot of things he should have done.

The whole incident started the first snowfall of the winter; it went something like this…

* * *

Hello thank you again for reading my story. Again no excuses but I will apologize for the time it's taken to get this chapter out. Hope you've enjoyed it.

Comment if you'd like.

This story can also be found on AO3 under the same name (Both story name and my own author name)

See you soon.


End file.
